Project Trojan
Project Trojan is a Terran black ops program originating from the early years of the Terran Confederacy. Its main objective is to increase military manpower while civilians where still colonizing worlds. Early Experiments Before the Koprulu War, the Terran's were already using clone troops for most of their high risk operations. This explains why so many people in the military look alike. After ~60 years of use, the Cloned Marine Corps had faced plenty of controversy with the civilian government. Although the Confederacy had an iron grip on most of the inner and other colonies, constant use of cloned troops caused many annoying revolts. Because of the continued destruction of cloning labs and research facilities, the military finally relented to the protests (they were losing their funding) and mothballed all cloning technology short of medical transplants. Revival and Overhaul Due to aftermath of the Brood War, the cloning project was revived by Rel-X Inc. after one of its agents met with Emperor Mengsk himself. Part of the deal involved producing thousands of clone troops and arming them as cheaply as possible so more resources could be diverted to starship construction. Rel-X Inc. contracted with the Dominion military to produce these 200-for-1 soldiers for a "resonable sum" and certain privileges researching classified alien technology collected. Thus, Project TROJAN began. On an off note, it is unknown whether or not this deal occured before or after Mengsk's "overhaul" of the Ghost Program. Unoffically, many rumors in military personel say that the deal was before the change. When questioned about the ethics of such a program, an anonymous sergreant stated: They don't have to be pretty. They just gotta kill what we want 'em to. Development Creation The cornerstone of Project Trojan is the development of Cloning Stars, or "C-Stars". Due to the general shape and basic physiology, C-Stars are the perfect subjects for cloning humanoids. C-Stars are genetically modified Zerg Larvae that have been treated with a classified concoction of DNA suppressants and stablizers. Through the use of DNA suppressants and nanites, any organism cloned from these C-Stars would be resilent to the affects of the Zerg Hive Mind. Using DNA stablizers, once used to treat certain forms of radiation poisoning, the cloned troopers do not suffer the affects of DNA degregation (Stargate: Asgard cloning). Zerg Larvae are mostly DNA storehouses waiting to be instructed on what to mutate into. By injecting DNA of Terrans into the C-Stars, the organism begins to grow into a fully developed Terran (Star Trek: Lyssarrian desert larvae). The growth process takes place in Synth-Blood-filled chambers hooked-up with various bio-monitors. To speed up the process, catalyzing agents are used to artifically age the subject to its physical prime. DNA stabilizers are used to prevent over shooting the age limit and wasting valuable resources. The entire process takes up to three days (Earth hours). Programming Once their heads and minds have developed, modified Neural Resocialization interfaces are placed on them. Thanks to the relativily blank minds of the clones, the programming process takes little more than an hour. Within that hour, clones learn the skills and experiences of all known Ghosts and military strategists (Stargate: Galar). This immediately solves the problem of training soldiers as fast as possible. Part of their prime directives is to remain loyal to Emperor Mengsk and die whenever he orders them to. Another prime directive is that they would obey all orders from superior officers and not attack them under any reason. As a bonus to the programming process, Ghosts are unable to sense their presence unless they are staring them in the face (Marvel: Symbiotes). Zerg Enhancements Thanks to their Zerg origin and experimental DNA suppresants, the clones have received certain Zerg traits that have proven beneficial in combat. One of which is their impressive regeneration rate (Halo: Avery Johnson). What can be deamed fatal or critical blows to normal Terrans are moderate to clones, and can be healed entirely if given time and immediate medical attention. By autopsying Ultralisks, though it took one or two dozen divisions of Marines to get them, bioengineers have discovered the chemical composition of that particular strain's exoskeletons. Using this information, advanced nanites are used to stimulate the development of bones in the clones. Because of this, the skeletons of the clones are similar in tesile strength and resilence as an Ultralisk's carapace. Thanks to the strength of their bones, clones can train their bodies to lift weights only a fully armored Marine could (Marvel: Wolverine). Another Zerg characteristic given to the clones it the Zerg's ability to survive in practically any environament and atmosphere for a length time. By manipulating their lungs, clones can survive even in the depths of space without a space suit. Even their skin, while it looks normal albeit slightly "greenish", is resistant to levels of radiation that could kill normal organisms in an instant. Despite this, they still need to eat and sleep, but not as much as regular Terrans. While researching the infestation process, bioengineers have determined a rough estimate of the stage where the subject develops the highly explosive toxins within the cocoon. By modifying the clone's appendix, cloned Terrans can permaturally explode within any infested building they are in. Thus, preventing the development of the Zerg's most powerful ground weapons equal to a nuke. Hence the name Trojan (among other reasons). Cybernetic Augmentation Nanites are not the only technology used in the clones. Neural and Ocular implant, and Protoss-base cybernetics are given to clones to achieve higher levels of strength, speed and stamina. Ocular implants, less advanced than the ones used by Ghosts, allow clones to see distances that far excess normal Terran standards. Cybernetics, based off partly intact Protoss technology, is used to augment clone strength to be on par with a fully grown Protoss. Neural implants are used to enhance reflex and thinking time. They are also used to interface with computers for piloting or hacking purposes. Should the clones turn rogue, a type of kill switch is activated immediately before the clone has time to react. This little device increases the clone's level of "loyalty" to the Dominion. Results Preliminary The first batch of clones numbered ~3,000 troops strong in roughly four weeks. Over 76% of the clones set records in the most gruelling obstacle courses used by Marine and Ghost alike. Since live ammo was used an amazing 23 clones died in the last stages of the course. Versus the Terrans In a one-on-ten fight against unarmored marines, the clone trooper took down the soldiers in under 5 minutes. After the fight the clone immediately regenerated the wounds in roughly 17 minutes. In a one-on-four duel against the remaining Ghosts, the clone trooper inflicted 4 fatalities in under 3 minutes. As a result, the high ranking officals welcomed the clones in "open-arms". Needless to say, the Clone troopers gained an instant (deadily) rivalry with remnants of the Ghosts corps after that demonstration (Halo: ODST). Versus the Zerg In their first confortation with the Zerg, 97% of the 45,000 Trojans died while trying to take an important piece of Protoss technology deep in Zerg Territory. While the results sound like a complete disaster, the ratio of soldiers vs. Zerg was estimatied at 40-to-1 in the Zerg's favor. While no other Terran army (big or small) could perform this suicidal task, the Trojans had performed the impossible and returned with the prized piece of alien technology. Versus the Protoss The Protoss have be quiet in the war front. Skermishs were few and inbetween. As such, no real data could be gathered on their effectiveness against the enigmatic Protoss. Current Events After receiving every commondation in the Dominion military, the surviving clones died after approxiamately two and a half years of use. Since they were engineered as cannon fodder the higher ups decided prolonging their life spans with more powerful DNA stabilizers was too costly. Even so, Project Trojan was set in full motion, and is currently developing 2000 to 5000 Trojans a week. Category:Terran Category:Terran Organizations